


After the snap

by somelonelyfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somelonelyfan/pseuds/somelonelyfan
Summary: just a story about what might have happened after the snap (okay I'm just trying to comfort myself, I'm scared of endgame.





	After the snap

When Peter came to, he found himself in the dark. The floor was cold, hard and smooth, like marble. The only light was a glowing, harsh orange pillar, which did little to illuminate the space. All around him were people. They were glassy eyed, wandering aimlessly. Peter stumbled to his feet, pushing through the crowd, towards the light. The crowd seemed to become thicker and thicker till he could barely squeeze between them. Panic was clawing up his throat. He slipped, crashing to the floor, gasping for breath and curling up. His cries echoed strangely in the cavern, becoming even louder and contrasting sharply with the absolute silence that had been there when he was still unconscious.. Soon, he slipped into a shaky sleep. 

When Peter came to again, nothing had changed. Glassy eyed people wandered in circles, pushing past each other and circling the pillar of light. Peter stumbled to his feet. Panic began to crawl into his brain, consuming his thoughts.  
“Run! Get out! Now!” yelled his mind. Peter’s chest heaved as he hurried towards the light. The further he got, the denser the wall of people became, and the tighter his chest seemed to squeeze. Right next to the pillar, only a meter away, The strange, glassy eyed people stopped. Occasionally one would reach forward to the light, before flinching back when it burned them. Peter himself reached forward and pressed his hand into the light. It scorched his skin, and he pulled his hand back with a whimper. Panic began to surround him.  
“Your trapped,” a voice in his head whispered,” You’re trapped and alone and you can’t get out. You’re going to die here. You can never escape.” Choking back a sob, Peter stepped forward. He swallowed shakily. He could do this. Peter threw himself into the light. An involuntary scream tore from his throat and tears welled in his eyes.

Finally, the burning faded, and Peter slumped to the ground. When he peeled his eyes open, still gasping for breath, he found himself in a room. Out the window, orange sand stretched out as far as he could see, and the room was empty, but for the pedestal in front of him, on which was… The gauntlet? Peter let himself fall back against the wall. He was out. He was alive. Relieved, he let himself drift back to sleep.

Peter jerked awake for the Third time since the snap. He leaned back against the wall and let his head clear. He was still in the room, sitting next to the gauntlet. Peter pushed himself up weakly and snatched up the gauntlet. Burning power ripped through him once again.  
“Escape,” Peter hissed through the pain,” Take me to someone who can help. Please.” Light flashed around him. Every second brought more pain, ripping through every fibre of his being. He grit his teeth against the pain. The pain was to much. He needed it to stop. Stop Stop STOP! He screamed, and the gauntlet slipped from his hand. Suddenly, the pain and light vanished.

Cold. Icy wind ripped through the air. Snow soaked into his suit. Cold cold cold. He needed to get warm, but deep exhaustion swallowed him. Peter’s eyes closed once more.

Loki was sooo done. He had evacuated a huge chunk of the occupants of the ship after thanos had shown up, before faking his own death. He had taken them to Jotunheim, he was the rightful king, after all. Ever since, he had been playing the peaceful negotiator, and it was exhausting! Yelling for the Valkyrie to take over for an hour or so, he strode out of the camp. Being good was so much work! Snow fell around him, turning green and black leather to white. Loki let his head fall backwards and stared up into the sky, through the flurries of snow that surrounded him. Suddenly, on a nearby hill, a burst of light caught his attention. Loki turned toward it, increasing his pace. Curiosity killed the cat and all. When Loki arrived, he saw the gauntlet. It couldn’t be, could it? He was intrigued. A quick charm revealed it was the real thing, so how had it gotten here? Loki lifted it from the snow. To his surprise, a pale blue hand was revealed, covered with a thin layer of frost. Loki dropped the gauntlet in surprise. Quickly, he melted the surrounding snow. A small figure lay on the ground, pale and frozen. Before he thought twice about it, loki’s magic curled around the child, lifting him up and flooding warmth through him. Loki returned to the asgard camp, bringing his strange, new (and almost dead) companion with him.

Peter came to in a tent. He was lying on a bed, in the green and black tent. Looking round, he found there was no light or heat source, but it was dimly lit and warm. Peter pushed himself up, blinking in confusion. Suddenly, the tent flap opened and Loki stepped in. Peter blinked in surprise.  
“Aren’t you like… evil?” Loki did a double take.  
“On occasion. In this case, I saved you, and I’ve been helping make peace between the Asgardians I saved and the Ice giants.” Peter considered that.  
“That doesn’t sound very evil.”  
“It’s not.”  
“So you’re a good guy now,” Peter smiled.  
“Thanks?..How did you get the gauntlet?” Loki asked, changing subject. Peter bounced up.  
“OK, so I turned to dust, and then I was in the stone, right? Only, then I woke up, and I was in this biiiig place, and there was lots of other people, only they were all zoned out and stuff and there was this light-” Peter explained. Loki watched him ramble, smiling slightly.  
“And then- wait, how did I get here?” Peter trailed off.  
“I found you in the snow. Where is your home, we should send you back.”  
“O-oh, I’m- I’m from earth. New York, but I should probably check in with Mr Stark. I kinda died on him. Heh,” Peter grinned up at him.” Thanks for, y’know saving me, by the way.” Loki nodded, holding back a smile.  
“No problem, let’s get you back to earth… Wait, by ‘Mr Stark’ do you mean Tony Stark?”  
“Uh… yeah. Why?”  
“Because, chances are, he is with the Avengers, including my brother, and together, Thor and I should be able to reverse Thanoses magic. Shall we?” Peter nodded cheerfully.  
“Let’s go! I’m Peter, by the way.”  
“Loki.”

Since the snap, Tony had worked almost constantly in the conference room, talking with the others, trying to make a plan. When the others were elsewhere, he would return to his lab and work until he passed out, running on coffee and fear of what he would see if he closed his eyes. Once, Steve had snapped, “What are you so upset about? You didn’t lose anyone.” Tony turned to him, a fire in his eyes.  
“What do you know? You don’t know me anymore. You have no idea who I’ve lost, who died infront of me.” Tears welled in Tony’s eyes, and he stormed from the room.

The next day, they were in the conference room. An uncomfortable silence coated the room.  
“So, who was it?” Steve asked quietly.  
“What?” Tony looked up, confused.  
“That- that died? Tony looked at the floor.   
“His name was Peter...” Tony looked up at Steve, smiling sadly. “He’d probably just about faint if he found out you knew who he was.” A crash dragged their attention, and the heroes hurried outside, where a spaceship had landed. Most of them had taken up a defensive stance. The door opened and…   
“Brother!” Thor cried, rushing forward and hugging Loki. The younger god stood uncomfortably in his embrace.   
“Brother, I wish to monologue. Release me.” Thor stepped back, and Loki straightened.  
“I, Loki, Brother of Thor, bring news. First, The people of asgard survive. They dwell in Jotunheim. And secondly-” Loki held up the gauntlet-” We have the stones!”  
“How?”   
“I’m still not sure, entirely. You will have to ask Peter.” Tony stiffened at the name. 

And then Peter came in.

A second passed in frozen silence.  
“H-Hi, Mr Stark.”  
“Pete?” he breathed.  
“Yeah… I kinda escaped from, uh, wherever it was, and i got the gauntlet and stuff. S-sorry about dying on you, I kinda freaked out cause my spidey sense was all-” Peter cut of suddenly as Tony pulled him into a tight hug.  
“I thought you were dead and it was all my fault-”  
“Oh, come on Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled into his chest, “I go and make my last words an apology for dying and you still blame yourself? What do I gotta do?”  
“Stay alive.” Peter smiled.  
“I mean, it might work. Seems a little risky.” Tony laughed, ruffling his hair.  
“So, your Peter.”  
“Oh my god captain america knows me!”


End file.
